


Vibe Check

by Anonymous



Category: Smosh
Genre: Gen, and absolutely not a joke, this is very serious, why would you even suggest that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is a very serious fic touching on very serious issues. Seriously.
Relationships: Matt Raub & Sarah Whittle
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71
Collections: Anonymous





	Vibe Check

sarah whittle walks into the smosh games room and punches matt raub right in the face. just fuckn decks him right then and there. it was great.


End file.
